


In the cold of the summer

by iphise



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action, Extended Scene, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: Тело охватывает непривычный холод, как при погружении в ледяную воду. Сердце бьет свои последние удары, с таким трудом отвоеванные у коварной судьбы.





	In the cold of the summer

_Тело охватывает непривычный холод, как при погружении в ледяную воду. Сердце бьет свои последние удары, с таким трудом отвоеванные у коварной судьбы._   
  


* * *

Холод. Анна чувствовала его каждой клеточкой тела. Он буквально пожирал ее, пробираясь все глубже внутрь, затрудняя дыхание. Сердце билось размеренно. Поначалу. Но потом его ритм стал слабеть, сбиваться, отказываясь сопротивляться холоду, переставая служить своему владельцу. Руки покрылись причудливыми ледяными узорами, ресницы заледенели. Из горла вырвался кашель, приветом из леденеющих легких. Анне пришло в голову, что сейчас, пожалуй, стоит ей выдохнуть, как изо рта полетят вереницы снежинок. Эта мысль могла бы рассмешить Анну. В любой другой ситуации. Но не сейчас. Сейчас ей было страшно. И очень холодно. А еще больно. Больно, потому что так и не смогла защитить сестру от нее же самой. Больно, потому что все, в итоге, оказалось напрасным. Больно, потому что так и не сказала Кристоффу о том, что возникло почти при первой встрече. И, наконец, больно от того, что она еще не хотела умирать. Только не здесь, не сейчас. И не в одиночестве.

Поняв, что осталась одна, Анна сдалась. Снежная дымка начала окутывать сознание. И внезапно появилось желание просто остановиться. Перестать двигаться, не сопротивляться больше холоду. Не страшно, всего лишь отдых в тени в жаркий летний день. Анна мотнула головой. Ей на мгновение почудилось, будто кто-то звал ее.

Голос становился более настойчивым, пока Анна не услышала — Кристофф. В ту же секунду метель, свирепо бушевавшая над фьордом, прекратилась, и Анна увидела его. Сердце обрадованно подпрыгнуло, но тут же снова возобновило свой медленный ритм, такой глухой и болезненный.

« _Это как часы на площади_ , — подумалось Анне, — _пробьют двенадцать раз и успокоятся_ ».

Анна огляделась. Сердце ухнуло первый раз — она увидела Эльзу, над которой грозной тенью нависал Ханс. Анна снова огляделась. Вот Кристофф, спешащий к ней. Второй удар. А вот сестра, которую непременной нужно спасти. Третий. Анна, не раздумывая, кинулась к Эльзе. Четвертый. Сердце ухнуло снова. Анна прибавила темп. Шестой. Только бы успеть. Вот и седьмой удар. Снова борьба с желанием остановиться. Восемь. « _Анна, ты испортишь все опять!_ ».Девять. Верно, она все портит, но не позволит сестре умереть. Десять. Ханс замахнулся мечом. Одиннадцать. Отчетливое «нет!» Анны, заслонившей собой сестру. Двенадцать. Судорожный выдох, и наступившая темнота.

* * *

_Тепло. Оно так близко, будто идет изнутри. Сердце громко и радостно стучит, когда-то такое слабое и холодное._

* * *

Анна удивленно оглядывается по сторонам. Эльза крепко обнимает ее. Анна тепло улыбается. Сегодня ей удалось победить холод.


End file.
